This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particular, to input-output components for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and other electronic devices contain integrated circuits and other electrical components. Input-output devices such as displays and touch sensors can be used in an electronic device to provide output to a user and to gather input from a user.
It can be challenging to incorporate input-output devices into an electronic device. Form factor considerations, reliability considerations, and various other factors may make it difficult or impossible for conventional input-output components to be used in certain devices. As an example, if an electronic device has bendable portions, traditional displays and touch sensors mounted in the device may be subject to stress-induced failures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved input-output devices.